A playlist, such as a playlist of songs, may be provided to a user to view or access the content items of the playlist. For example, a playlist may include multiple songs so that the user may sequentially or randomly listen to the songs in the playlist. Characteristics of the user may be used to provide the playlist to the user. For example, songs may be included in the playlist based on the types of songs that the user has previously listened to or based on the types of songs for which the user does not listen. A song may be included in the playlist if the song is similar to other songs that the user has listened to while another song may not be included in the playlist if the song is similar to other songs that the user has indicated that he or she does not enjoy.